


Dr. Negan

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [12]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dr. Negan

It was two days before you woke up. Two days of Gabby asking Negan for you, of going between Jack and himself because no one else was trusted enough with his little girl. When he wasn’t with Gabby, or making his rounds, he was in a chair by your side. You’d been cleaned up, and changed. You were laying in his bed, in one of his shirts. It was the middle of the night, him sleeping in the chair. His head was back, his feet up on the side of the bed.

You shifted slightly, opening your eyes. Your mouth was dry, and your whole body hurt. Moving to sit up, you cried out in pain.

Negan heard you and jerked awake. Your eyes went over to see the disheveled man. He quickly moved to the side of the bed. “Hey, sweetheart.” His voice was still thick with sleep.

“What happened?” Your voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper.

“Dwight and a few of the wives nearly killed you.” He had his jaw clenched. “Had you tied up out back. I brought you in here, you’ve been out for two days. Got you stitched up, bandaged, and cleaned up.”

Fear flashed through your eyes. “ _Gabby_!” You gasped, your eyes watering between the worry, and pain.

Negan gave you a small smile. “She’s fine. Jack’s been sleeping on the floor in her room. When she’s not with him, she’s with me. No one else is alone with her. I promise.” He watched you visibly relax at that. “You, not so much. Aside from the cuts, and bruising, you have two broken ribs.”

“That explains the pain.” You sighed, looking around. “Why am I in your room?”

“Where else would I bring you?”

“… _My room_?”

He shook his head and sighed. “You nearly _died_. The first place I wanted you was here.” He told you firmly. “I thought I’d lost you.”

You weren’t sure how to reply to that. “And Dwight? The wives?” Part of you was afraid that Negan would have sided with them. You’d ran out on him when you were pregnant, and were nothing more than his ex.

“The wives are working for points.” He didn’t miss the way your eyes seemed to brighten a little at that. “As for Dwight, I beat him pretty good. Didn’t take much. Just a few kicks, and Lucille to the ribs before tossing him in with the walkers.” Negan chuckled at how shocked you looked. “Told the others anyone messes with either of you that what I did to Dwight would look like child’s play.”

You were trying to process all this when your stomach grumbled, making you blush. “Guess I’m hungry.” You tried not to chuckle.

Negan smiled, a real smile. Not that cocky bullshit that he usually did. “I’ll get you something to eat, and then I’ll go get our girl.”

* * *

As he said, once you’d eaten, he went to get Gabby. He held her close, knowing that if you held her, you’d be in more pain. They only had so many pain killers, so he wanted those for at night when you needed sleep. That didn’t stop you from lighting up the whole time that she was in the room, enjoying her “talking” to you. It killed you to know that she’d been so scared, and that if it wasn’t for her, you wouldn’t be there right now. Had she been any older…you were terrified over what could have happened to her. They likely left her alone thinking she wouldn’t be able to tell Negan who did it.

The only time he really let you up was to go to the bathroom and shower. Other than that, he kept you relaxing. It was sweet the first day or so. After that you were getting extremely annoyed.

On the 4th day, Negan had Gabby while he walked around, so Jack was keeping you company. “Come on, Jack. Please. I’m fucking _bored_!” You groaned.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. “And face his wrath? I don’t think so.”

You shot him a look. “What about _mine_?”

“You’re supposed to be resting.” He had his arms crossed as he blocked the door. “Negan’s orders.”

“Does he _look_ like a fucking doctor?” You asked, keeping the pain from your ribs from your face. “No. Let me walk around. I’ve been ‘ _resting_ ’ for 4 days!”

Jack sighed. “Fine!” He gave in, making you grin. “You owe me.”

Pecking his cheek, you slipped by. “I’ll take the blame.” You promise him. Once in the hall, your smile fell. Negan was turning the corner with Gabby. “Or. Not.” You sighed.

“Goin’ somewhere, sweetheart?” He smirked, carrying Gabby towards his room. Rolling your eyes, you moved back in, not in the mood to argue. “Thought so.”

* * *

It had been a month since Negan finally felt you were healed enough for things to go back to normal. You had been avoiding talking about pretty much any of what happened. It was just a bad memory that you wanted to forget. You saw how people looked at you. If it wasn’t with pity, it was with fear. Fear of doing anything Negan wouldn’t like around you, or to you.

Sitting at lunch, you smiled when Negan brought Gabby over and set her up with some food. “So, dinner with me tonight?” He asked, looking over at you.

You paused mid-chew for a moment. Once you swallowed it, you licked your lips. “Gabby can, but I planned to do some training.”

“Already?” He asked, stealing a fry from your plate. “Don’t you think you should wait?”

“Until another of your wives decides to jump me?” You asked, pushing your plate away. “They’ve done enough damage to make sure _no man_ would _ever_ want me, and I won’t let them make it any worse.” Getting up, you motioned to your plate. “You and Gabby can have that. I’m not that hungry.”

Negan sighed as you walked out before looking over to Gabby. “Your momma doesn’t see it, does she, kiddo?”

* * *


End file.
